Are You Okay?
by DumbYetBrilliant
Summary: All dialogue. My first story so I need feedback! Just read it to find out what it's like. Slash pairing. T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anything to do with the HP universe. Which is sad :(**

**Warning- Fluffy fluffy fluffy slaaash. T for language. Baaad language.**

**A.P.- This is a lil, only dialogue Drabble. It's like 01:19 and I'm so tiiiiiirreeed but I had to do this. This is my first story too so I need me some feedback. FEEEEEDDBAAAAACKK!**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah. M'alright. Now that they've left us alone."

"Good."

"..."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about my father."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"It is. I mean, I never should have took you there in the first place and I know that you were nervous about meeting my parents anyway and I just threw you in at the deep end without preparing you and-"

"Draco. Stop it. Just lay still."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you apparate out of there? I know you can apparate in, so how-?"

"When the Aurors warded our house up again, they put in a sensory charm to sense if someone was in danger. When the charm is activated the anti-apparition ward collapses. The put it in because... well... you know."

"The whole Voldemort torturing people in your childhood home thing."

"Basically, yeah."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Stop picking at it."

"It itches..."

"Well, stop it. You could cause an infection or something."

"We're in St. Mungo's, Draco. I think they can deal with that pretty damned quickly."

"Just stop it, okay? The more you pick at it, the longer it takes for you to heal, and the more time we spend in here."

"We? I'm the one in the bloody hospital bed!"

"And I'm the one lying next to you. Listening to you moan and whine about how frustrated you are about lying around doing nothing. Feeling very guilty about how you're feeling, and I'm also not leaving until you can go home with me."

"Fine."

"..."

"Don't feel guilty, Draco."

"My feelings, my rules."

"Draco."

"Harry."

"Draco! Stop it. It wasn't you who cursed me, it was your father. Your crazy, temperamental, arse of a father who can't hold his liquor. And don't say that you should have stopped me because we both know you wouldn't have, and even if you did you would have felt guilty for it. I made the decision to go over there. I knew full well that I represent more than anyone else in the world how much he has lost, and that I was the one to cause Voldemort's, and by association his, downfall. I knew the risks. How could I not, with you frantically reminding me every few seconds since we agreed to go?"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, Draco. I wanted to meet my boyfriend's family properly, with no mention of the past, and get to know them as people. Your father couldn't handle that."

"I know. I just thought... I should have saved you, that's all."

"Draco, don't-"

"Yes, Harry, I will. I feel guilty because even after all this shit, after everything that's happened and after all you've gone through, now that it's all finished and you are finally free, you have to deal with my twat of a father. _My_ father, Harry. I should have fucking realised that he was going to do something like this, try and hurt you all over again, and I just feel so angry that I didn't fucking do anything!"

"Dra-"

"No, Harry! How did I not see it coming? I know what he's like! He's been getting worse and worse so why didn't I stop him? Any real man would protect the person they love to the ends of the earth but I just stand there gaping like a fish! Merlin, I can't even stand up to my own father for you-"

"..."

"Shit. I- um...Shit! I better... you know, see Healer Reilly, and-"

"Come back here, Draco."

"Right. Okay. So... What do you think? I mean, you don't have to think anything... that sounded wrong... of course you can think, it's just you don't have to say anything- I'm not saying don't say anything, I'm just saying... you know... that it's okay, I'll understand, it's not an obligation and-"

"I love you too."

"...Really?"

"No, get the fuck out of my bed. Of course I do! How could I not?"

"I'm whiny, stubborn, annoying, slightly OCD, snooty, sarcastic... the list could go on and on."

"And that is why I love you."

"Because I'm a bitch?"

"No. You're the only guy who is actually you. All the other guys pretended to be something they're not, they pretended to be perfect because I'm the great 'Harry Potter'. You're the only person outside my friends who actually doesn't give a damn whether I think you're an asshole."

"You think I'm an asshole?"

"I knew that that was the only thing you picked up."

"It wasn't. And I've always cared what you thought about me."

"Always?"

"Always."

"..."

"Weasley and Hermione will be here soon."

"I know."

"..."

"Do you reckon if I pretended to be asleep they wouldn't come in?"

"They would anyway, you know that."

"Yeah. I just don't feel like being mother henned by Hermione right now."

"I can ask them to come back later, if you want."

"No, don't worry about it. Thanks anyway."

"..."

"..."

"Hermione keeps bringing her casseroles over. Seems to think I can't cook."

"You can't."

"I can!"

"Draco, opening a tin, emptying the contents into a pot and burning it is not cooking."

"That was one time!"

"You nearly burnt my house down!"

"Oh, hush. Just because you have amazing skills in everything. Stop rubbing your talents in my face."

"Hush yourself. And you love my talents."

"...Yeah, I do."

"..."

"..."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need someone to look after me when I get out of here."

"Yeah..."

"I don't really feel like having a carer... I mean, there are always other options..."

"Like what?"

"Like... you know. Molly, or Ron and Hermione, or-"

"For fuck's sake, Potter. I've just told you I love you. I'm gonna look after you whether you want me to or not."

"I want you to."

"Good."

"But... what about all the time? I need around the clock care, you know."

"I know, Harry. I'll bring my stuff over when you get back home."

"Really? So you're actually going to move in and look after me properly?"

"Why wouldn't I? I actually feel slightly insulted."

"You're not exactly the caring type, Draco."

"Seven months ago I wasn't the gay type either. I've changed in many ways, Harry."

"I know."

"..."

"I wonder what Ron's gonna say?"

"About...?"

"You moving in."

"Probably the same as when he found out we were dating. 'How do you know you can trust that slimy git?'"

"He doesn't think you're a slimy git anymore."

"Really? How lovely."

"Draco."

"What? I know that he barely tolerates me, and that's only because I'm close friends with his wife and my boyfriend is his best friend. And it's not like I haven't tried."

"He doesn't just 'barely tolerate' you. He likes you."

"Oh, of course."

"He does! I know he does, even if he doesn't show it."

"You are such a woman, Harry. I swear you're worse than Hermione."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes. You never know how bad womanly wiles can get."

"Are mine bad?"

"Yes."

"Yet here you are, lured in with my womanly charms."

"And your fantastic abs."

"Beautiful green eyes?"

"Windswept hair..."

"Pink pouty lips?"

"Dear Merlin, Harry, if you pout at me I won't be able to contain my desire."

"It's nice to know the effect I have on you."

"Darling, it's written all over my face."

"... Did you just call me darling?"

"...No."

"You did!"

"Oh, god, please don't mention it again..."

"Draco, don't be embarrassed. I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's... endearing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just don't say it in front of everyone else because you will get teased mercilessly."

"Don't they do that anyway?"

"Yes, but that will make it ten times worse."

"Noted."

"..."

"..."

"By the way, I'm going to pout at you in public places just to embarrass you."

"Would you be surprised if I said I knew you were going to say that?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"..."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
